Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device and a control method for controlling the state of a vehicle.
Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-241813 discloses a technology for estimating stroke speed from fluctuations in wheel speed in a predetermined frequency region, and modifying the damping force of a variable damping force shock absorber in accordance with the stroke speed, to control the sprung behavior.